1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer user aiding system and a computer user aiding method for providing advice for enabling a user of a personal computer to use all functions, such as an operating system (OS), a utility, applications, drivers, basic input output system (BIOS) and so forth in a not yet used personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various reasons why users buy personal computers. However, there are few users who can fully utilize functions of the personal computers. In most case, users merely use partial functions, such as use only for internet, use with only word-processing software or software for exchanging electronic mails (E-mails) and so forth, which can be replaced with other equipment.
For fully using functions of the personal computer, the user has to read Online Help and attached manual and so forth thoroughly to appreciate what can be done by the personal computer. However, most users cannot get over this wall to give up to use the personal computer within a range where the user can handle.
The users using the foregoing personal computer frequently use the same with little knowledge about functions held in the personal computer. For working up how to use the personal computer, the user has to learn in a personal computer school (while basic operation method of OS and applications may be learnt in the personal computer school, tools and BIOS functions uniquely supported by the computer, applied function of the applications will not be taught), to be taught by a power user, to inquire to a personal computer support center or so forth. Actually, more than half of all calls to support centers are inquiries on for how to use the computer.
On other hand, in a condition where most of the personal computer functions are not used, a marketing strategy of personal computer venders only performing sales of expensive computers which are merely improved in specifications and performances, such as speeding up of CPU, increasing of capacities of memories and/or hard disks and so forth, may not result in commercial success. Even when various functions attractive for the user to encourage the user to buy are provided in the personal computers, the user is discouraged to use the personal computer unless the functions are used satisfactorily.
On the other hand, it is possible to make the user give up use of the personal computer for difficulty of finding out the problem at the occurrence of an unknown error message.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer user aiding system which enables more effective use of a personal computer by analyzing use history of a personal computer depending upon manner of use of the personal computer in each individual user, reading tendency of use, positively transmitting functions of non-use portion of the personal computer to the user instead of Pull type but Push type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer user aiding system which permits possibility prediction suggesting possibility of occurrence of error in a use method in the case where error had been caused in the past in a similar method.
In general, the present invention obtains all events representing how a user boots a personal computer, accesses files and applications, and how many functions are used, analyzes a tendency of the user in use of the personal computer on the basis of the obtained events, checks against database of past events to provide advice for use of functions of the non-used portion of the personal computer to the user.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a computer user aiding system comprises:
an input unit;
a storage unit storing event information caused by user in the past and personal computer functions in a form of database;
a data processing unit operated under program control for obtaining all events including booting of computer, accessing of file, application, how many functions are used, analyzing tendency of use of the personal computer of the user and checking against the database stored in the storage unit, notifying manner of use for the user; and
an output unit.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a computer user aiding system comprises:
an input unit;
a storage unit storing a user event information database storing event information caused by user in the past and a computer function database storing personal computer functions;
a data processing unit generating individual events by collecting event information representative of how user handles a personal computer in the past, obtaining other individual events simultaneously upon obtaining one individual event, establishing association between individual events for generating an associated event, analyzing the associated event with reference to past event in the user event information database for making tendency and pattern analysis per individual event for generating analyzed event, identifying functions necessary for the user with reference to the analyzed event and the computer function database; and an output unit.
Preferably, the data processing unit obtains the associated event by associating the individual event immediately before occurrence of error with other individual events for storing in the user event information database so as to be used for alerting a condition at which error is caused in the past.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a computer user aiding method comprises the steps of:
obtaining all events including booting of computer, accessing of file, application, how many functions are used;
analyzing tendency of use of the personal computer of the user;
checking against the database stored in the storage unit; and
providing advice for manner of use for the user.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a computer user aiding method comprises the steps of:
collecting event information representative of how user handles a personal computer in the past;
obtaining other individual events simultaneously upon obtaining one individual event;
establishing association between individual events for generating an associated event;
analyzing the associated event with reference to past events in the user event information database for making tendency and pattern analysis per individual event for generating analyzed event;
identifying functions necessary for the user with reference to the analyzed event and the computer function database;
providing an alert to the user at every occurrence of the individual event corresponding to the identified function.
obtaining the associated event by associating the individual event immediately before occurrence of error with other individual events for storing in the user event information database,
checking the individual event against the associated event stored in the user event information database for alerting a condition at which error is caused in the past.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a computer readable storage medium stores a program comprising the steps of:
collecting event information representative of how user handles a personal computer in the past;
obtaining other individual event simultaneously upon obtaining one individual event;
establishing association between individual events for generating an associated event;
analyzing the associated event with reference to past event in the user event information database for making tendency and pattern analysis per individual event for generating analyzed event;
identifying functions necessary for the user with reference to the analyzed event and the computer function database;
providing an alert to the user at every occurrence of the individual event corresponding to the identified function.
The program may further comprise the steps of:
Obtaining the associated event by associating the individual event immediately before occurrence of error with other individual events for storing in the user event information database, and
checking the individual event against the associated event stored in the user event information database for alerting a condition at which error is caused in the past.